


Dreams of You

by girlunafraid23



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brief Ian and Mickey, F/M, Gen, Lip & Ian Brotp, M/M, Mandy & Ian Brotp, Mostly About Brotps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlunafraid23/pseuds/girlunafraid23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is just a one-shot that I wrote a really long time ago about all my favorite brotps in Shameless and the weird square of Ian, Mickey, Mandy & Lip and how they all weirdly come together.  I don't even know.</p>
<p>"Ian wasn't exactly happy when he found out that his best friend and fake-girlfriend Mandy was fucking his older brother. He loved Lip, of course, he was his older brother and his best friend but he knew that no matter what he said, he was still hung up on Karen. Ian wanted Mandy to be with someone who treated her right, didn't just use her for sex and definitely wasn't secretly having sex with her brother behind her back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from: She Falls Asleep - Part Two by McFly.

Ian wasn't exactly happy when he found out that his best friend and fake-girlfriend Mandy was fucking his older brother. He loved Lip, of course, he was his older brother and his best friend but he knew that no matter what he said, he was still hung up on Karen. Ian wanted Mandy to be with someone who treated her right, didn't just use her for sex and definitely wasn't secretly having sex with her brother behind her back. 

"So, you and Lip, I guess," Ian asked Mandy, trying to sound casual but instead having it come out annoyed. Mandy glanced at him, surprised while they walked side-by-side down the sidewalk. Ian didn't look at her even though he could feel her eyes watching him intensely.

Finally she sighed, "I guess. Do you have a problem with it or something?" Ian knew that she was scowling just by the tone of her voice. He hated confrontations like this because he didn't want Mandy to get mad at him but he still wanted to protect her. She protected him and he would protect her. 

He shook his head at her, rolling his shoulders forward as he walked, still acting like he wasn't really affected, "No, I was just curious. How did that even start? You go in his room when I'd fall asleep after getting high or something?" Ian wanted to kick himself for how bitter he sounded. Most people would think he was jealous. But maybe he was. He sort of felt like he was losing his two best friends to each other.

"The fuck is your problem, Ian? Is Lip off limits or something," She snapped at him, not realizing the real intentions of the conversation were to protect her, not his brother. 

Ian looked over at her, sheepishly, "No. I don't care. I just- I mean, he's just, not that great with being with someone. Even before Karen the super slut shit all over him. I just don't want you to get attached and be surprised when he changes his mind. He can be a real asshole like that sometimes."

Mandy was quiet after that, while they continued walking. It was summer time, the sun was blistering and they weren't really headed anywhere in particular but they walked around a lot to kill time when they weren't getting high or when Ian wasn't working. Or of course when they weren't fucking each other's brothers. "What does it matter if I get hurt anyways," she finally said to Ian, her voice quiet and vulnerable, breaking him from his thoughts. Ian was one of the only people who ever saw Mandy vulnerable. 

"Of course it matters. You're my best friend and I'd hate to have to kill my own brother," Ian said, throwing his arm around her as they walked. Out of instinct, Mandy pushed in closer to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. Ian knew that the conversation would stop there, because Mandy was only slightly better at feelings than Mickey was but he at least knew Mandy appreciated his care.

 

Months had gone by and Mandy and Lip were still fucking. In fact, Mandy had practically started living at the Gallagher house, which was definitely pissing off Fiona, but Ian only tried to ignore it. Ian watched from the background as his best friend played wife with his brother, but Lip wasn't exactly showing his appreciation. It was obvious he was treating Mandy like shit, but Mandy kept coming back anyways. 

One night, Ian had work off and wanted to just relax at the house. He just wanted to not have to worry about work or Mickey or ROTC or keeping up with physics for West Point, for once. While he was sprawled across the couch, watching some pointless TV show he wasn't even focusing on, the phone Mickey stole for him rang catching his attention. He sighed, annoyed before picking it up anyways, "Hello?"

"Ian," a quiet, shaky voice asked from the other line. Ian sat up confused at first, not even recognizing the voice. "Uh, yeah?"

The line was silent until he heard the other person sigh, "It's Mandy. Can we go somewhere or something?"

"Of course, I'll meet you in front of the Kash and Grab," Ian told her, even though he figured she was so upset because of something Lip had done or said. He hated having to play the in-between for them, when he loved both of them. Mandy had agreed and hung up and Ian was already in his room looking for a clean shirt he could wear.

He ran towards the Kash and Grab and as he turned the corner, he saw Mandy already standing there, looking around for him. He hurried over to her the best he could while still acting like he wasn't concerned because he knew Mandy hated that.

Mandy gave him a small smile and they fell into place, side-by-side again. The sun was setting but it was going to be a sweltering hot night. They walked quietly together, while Mandy stared straight ahead and Ian kicked rocks as they walked. It was Ian who spoke first, "So what did he do?"

"He doesn't want me around. I know I should've seen that a while ago, but I wanted him to want me anyways. I'm an idiot," She said, sighing. Ian knew for a fact that Mandy would be good for Lip if he would actually try to commit to her. Karen had fucked him up bad, walking in and out, and if he would just see that Mandy wasn't going to play those stupid mind games and fuck around with anything with a pulse, he would be better off. But instead he's hung up on some bitch who tries to ruin his life every time she steps into it.

Ian slung his arm around her shoulders like the first time they had a conversation about her relationship with Lip, "He's an asshole. We both knew that already."

Mandy smiled, half-heartedly, "Sometimes I wish you weren't gay, fucktard."

"Sometimes, so do I," Ian said, grinning widely at her. Mandy chewed at the corner of her mouth, attempting to stop the smile that was forming but she couldn't help it. She laughed at Ian's contagious grin and pushed his side. Ian caught her hand and started twirling her around as they tripped each other down the street, laughing. 

They ended up at the playground where Mandy had fake-asked him to be her boyfriend. And just like then, the two of them sat on the swings together. Ian watched as her sneaker dug into the sand, a smile still ghosting her lips until she said, "He uses me when he needs me and throws me away when he doesn't and I'm the fucking moron who keeps coming back. I should move on but I just can't. I still want him to want me, to stop wanting Karen."

Ian couldn't help but scoff, "Yeah well, I'd wish he'd see that he's not going to find anyone better than you to have around. Karen fucked with his mind and tried to make him play house so she could get a little extra money while still fucking around and then she ends up walking off like he was nothing and coming back every now and then to hurt him more. I think it's a Gallagher gene to want the worst people."

Mandy shrugged and Ian watched as she glared at the sand beneath her feet. She let out a breathless laugh, "He's never going to get over her and I'm just hanging on to him like it means something. She's fucking everything he wants for whatever reason and I'm the slut rebound. Fuck him."

But Ian could hear, even through the venom in her voice, all her insecurities that Lip was making worse, so he leaned over and grabbed her hand, twisting their fingers together. Mandy looked over at him, her eyes betraying her tough facade. "I'll talk to him, Mandy. Just don't let him fuck with your mind. He's just being a jerk."

Mandy attempted to hide the hurt in her eyes that his brother had seemed to permanently put there. "Thanks Ian," She said quietly, letting her head fall back slightly. "You really are my best friend." 

Ian smiled brightly at her, "I know."

 

Lip was laying on his bed, half-asleep and shirtless when Ian walked in without knocking. "Wow, I'm glad you're not fucking Karen in here. You never know, do you," Ian said, his voice full of rage that was hard to miss. 

His older brother only looked up at him tiredly, "Can we do the whole estrogen fueled drama thing tomorrow? I'm not really into it right now." Sometimes, Ian really hated his brother. He fucks around with his best friend and he just can't help but make as many gay jokes as he can. 

"Fuck you Lip. If you want to go and fuck around with Karen while she's off with every other guy in Chicago just so she can mess you up all over again, go ahead. But if you're going to do that, leave Mandy out of it. Either pick the slut that is only going to fuck you over or pick Mandy who actually fucking cares about you. You're such an idiot. I don't care what your excuse is and I don't really care to hear it, but Mandy is good to you and she's a good person so get your shit together and tell her how it is. Either you want to be with her or you don't, but you don't get to play her anymore. I'm her best friend and I'm tired of having to cheer her up because my brother's a fucking asshole who doesn't know how to treat a girl right."

Ian let out a gust of air, glaring down at his brother who was watching him and taking in every word. Before Lip could even answer though, Ian shook his head and march out of his room. Ian made sure his brother would hear the back door slam as he left. Besides the fact that Mandy was Ian's best friend, he was tired of being terrified to love someone while his brother was allowed to fuck with whoever he wanted with no consequences. He knew that Lip wasn't intentionally trying to annoy Ian with the unfairness of the situation, but he still managed to anyways.

That night, Ian had snuck in late after finding Mickey and fucking all of his anger out in the baseball dugouts. Mickey had made some comment about how he wasn't usually that rough and if it meant he had to get him pissed off before-hand to keep him pounding like that, he would. Ian had only rolled his eyes, but it was one of his best orgasms too. 

No one was awake when he crept into his room, discarding his shorts and t-shirt and slipping into bed. He knew he'd have to deal with Lip tomorrow but right now, he felt good and he didn't want anyone to ruin that. 

When he woke up the next day, the sun was shining brightly into his room, making him bury his head deeper into his pillow. By the heat, Ian could tell it was already afternoon but he was still tired from all the things that kept him busy and he just wanted one day off to lay in bed. But of course, he was never that lucky.

Lip walked in, sitting down on the edge of his bed. He didn't say anything at first, he just put his head down in his hands, his fingers tugging on his hair in silent frustration. Ian watched him intently, waiting for him to speak, hoping it wouldn't be another bullshit fight like last time.

"I don't always mean to be an asshole, ya know," Lip muttered to him so quietly, Ian almost missed it. "And I really don't want to fucking fight with you like we did last time. Karen's apparently really good at tearing us apart. She's really good at ruining a lot of good things though. I don't even know why I keep going back anymore. I just wanted it to be like before and she's different now and so am I, but I'm just being a fucking idiot. I know I say I never asked for Mandy to be here and I treat her like shit and I'm a fucking idiot sometimes, but you're right. She is good to me."

Ian nodded slowly, although Lip wasn't looking at him still. Finally he sighed, "Gallaghers are really fucking good at picking the worst people for us. You're the first one who told me that, Lip. Now you have to figure it out."

They sat in silence for a minute before Lip finally looked over at him, his eyes giving away his exhaustion. Ian wanted to ask if he stayed up all night thinking about what he said but he didn't. He just pushed over closer to the wall and Lip laid down next to him and Ian said, "You know, you're acting pretty gay. You sure you aren't interested in men?"

They both laughed, knowing that no matter what, after years of fighting with each other to realize the truth, they were always going to put each other first. Lip would always protect Ian and Ian would always kick Lip in the ass to make him see his potential. They were brothers and it didn't matter what Lip said or who Ian fucked, that was just how it would always be.


End file.
